Las chicas mandan
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: El grupo de heroínas DC se dan unas vacaciones para disfrutar unas de las otras.
1. Salidas peligrosas

**_Es un Stephanie Brown y Barbara Gordon_**

**_Disclaimer: DC Comics (hoy ando muy DC)_**

**_Advertencias: Femslash, lemon implicito_**

**_Raiting: T_**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Salidas peligrosas<span>**_

Sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, la misión y solo la misión no cabía concentrarse en nada más que eso, era lo que Batman le repetía hasta el hartazgo, pero a Bárbara no se la conocía por acatar las reglas, oh no, ellas las hacía o las rompía no había de otra, así que mientras subía a su propio batimóvil esperó a que Stephanie Brown se subiera tras ella. Cuando lo hicieron ambas sonrieron y se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad.

Cuando Batman no estaba el cargo lo llevaban las Batichicas cosa que siempre Robin se quejó pero a nadie le importaba. Lo que nadie sabía era que luego de la acción frenaban en algún lugar secreto en donde desabrochaban sus cinturones y en la oscuridad se quitaban la ropa, los asientos traseros nunca tuvieron tanta acción desde ese día.

Esa era la vida de las héroes de Ciudad Gótica, las dos mejores Batichicas de la ciudad, claro contando a Cassandra, pero ella casi nunca se les unía ella tenía a su propia chica, Catwoman


	2. Las palabras nunca bastaran

**_Las palabras nunca son suficientes_**

—Que no lo haré Kara…no lo haré ni en tus mejores sueños

—Oh, vamos no seas gallina Stephanie

—No lo soy pero me gusta el suelo, por qué alejarme del suelo, a mí no me parece algo racional

Kara se reía no podía creer que la Kryptonita eran las alturas, ósea ella es un murciélago después de todo debería no temerle a eso más que a nada, igual que a la oscuridad, pero no, ella le temía, vaya heroína.

—Vamos ven, yo te tengo no te suelto—Le dijo abriendo los brazos, Stephanie la miró desconfiada y luego de mucho pensar se fue a ellos se dejó abrazar y la abrazó por igual. Allí fue cuando comenzó a ascender, Kara veía perfectamente como la otra apretadísima a ella cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, no quería de verdad esto, así que pensó por un momento dejarla ir…pero pronto se le ocurrió algo mejor. La llevó bien alto casi al límite de la atmosfera.

—Oh dios mío, oh dios mío, tenemos que subir tanto, por favor por lo que más quieras detente

—Vale—Dijo sonriendo y la otra se separó un poco, solo eso para poder mirar, dios estaban tan alto que quería vomitar.

—Ves no pasa nada

—Creo que vomitare

—No, no lo harás cariño

Y con ello la soltó. Lo último que vio Stephanie es como se alejaba de la chica, y maldijo.

—Sí serás hija de…—Y comenzó a gritar, estaba cayendo a toda velocidad, por amor a todo lo santo quería bajar dioooos, ayuda.

Pero cuando llegó a cierta altura apareció de nuevo Kara para sujetarla, la sujetó de debajo de tal modo que pareciera que ella volaba sola.

—Ves, así se siente estar por los cielos

—Bájame maldita sea, hazlo ya o te aniquilo

La otra rió y se dio vuelta para quedar debajo de ella, Stephanie sobre su estomago. Y la beso entrelazando sus brazos en su cuello, Stephanie primero se sorprendió, pensó en quitarla pero considerando donde estaban solo se dejó hacer y le correspondió abrazándola por la cintura. Cuando termino ese beso dulce consolador, la Batichica miró enojada a la otra.

—Vale…pero no lo repitas sí…

—Claro que no amor, ahora vamos que tenemos que ver el atardecer—Y la abrazó aun más fuerte yendo hacia el horizonte, cuando el atardecer comenzó a presentarse ellas se quedaron maravilladas era hermoso y por primera vez en el día la Batichica sonrió, cosa que hizo sonreír a Kara también.

La amaba tanto a esa tonta.


	3. Nunca dejarás de ser completamente mía

**_Nunca dejarás de ser completamente mía_**

Para Catwoman los techos eran su camino y las paredes su límite, así será siempre para ella. Corrió y corrió, adoraba la sensación del viento en su pelo, también ver desde lo alto la ciudad. Las luces en la noche le encantaban. Saltó de una azotea a otra, se agarró de una ventana y siguió trepando, estaba escuchando música. En un momento se topó con una mansión, entró por el balcón, la ventana estaba abierta y entró. Era la mansión de Cassandra Cain, esa chica le volvía loca.

Cuando entró la encontró cambiándose.

—Oh, hola, veo que siempre oportuna—Se terminó de poner la bata sin omitir ningún movimiento sensual. Selina Kyle parecía babearse, y entró con movimientos felinos, agarró la bata tirando de ella acercando sexymente a Cassandra.

—Muy oportuna, como no tienes idea—Se mordió el labio y y comenzó a jugar con la bata, desatándola. Cassandra se puso a reír y la tiró al suelo, ella estaba desnuda.

—Veo que me esperabas—Señaló mirándola con significancia, Cassandra tomó su cara y comenzó a besarla. Era dulce y necesitado, lleno de ganas.

Siempre era así, llegaba y se desnudaban, tenían una gran sesión de sexo y dormían juntas, eso le encantaba, la amaba tanto que pensaba en pedirle que viviera con ella en vez de estar en su guarida pequeña y vieja.

Cassandra despertó, estaba a mitad de la noche, Selina le acariciaba la espalda y el pelo, estaban de lado ambas abrazándose. Como siempre terminaban así y les encantaba.

Ella le beso una última vez antes de dormir en su pecho.


End file.
